


Charles & Manon | ❝Maybe you could help me grow...❞ [for Cecilie]

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, France (Country), Joakim Lundell, Love, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, tom noah, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: English subtitles available (CC) | HD + headphones---Hey guys!I can't be prouder to upload this here after all these hours I've been working on this. I call this All I Need level. Which means I think it's as good as my Noorhelm video All I Need (that just reached over 600k views, thank you!)It has been a crazy ride but finally I get to show you all the result of the video I have updated about on my Insta the last couple of days, you can find my instagram below in this description.It's a video of Marles (Charles and Manon) from SKAM France. I just can't stop adore them, the OG (Noorhelm) is still #1 though.I wanna thank Cecilie (SpacesInBetween) for your support and I wanna dedicate this to you because you're so amazing, without you this video wouldn't exist because it was you that introduced me to Marles.I hope you all enjoy the video!Lots of love, Sabina





	Charles & Manon | ❝Maybe you could help me grow...❞ [for Cecilie]




End file.
